Tis the Season for Skywalkers
by AmeHoshigaki
Summary: Darth Vader celebrates his Christmas with a young Luke and Leia.A general tries to overthrow the emperor and his second hand.Can the Skywalker children prevent this before Christmas?
1. Interruptions

Interruptions

------

Humans, aliens and other life forms a like shuffled through the many platforms of the city. Speeders and air buses sped through the air zooming in many directions passing buildings that were decorated with colorful green red striped ribbons and banners. Citizens of Coruscant were bustling through the city, getting ready for the one holiday that gifts and food were bountiful. Christmas carols were sung in every corner of the streets, while impersonators dressing as Santa Claus rang bells for charity. Shoppers holding boxes of gifts or held in dangling bags came through sliding doors, making sure they had the presents their love ones wanted. Children pointed at many of the cities shopping windows which were filled with toys that filled them with delight, and hoping they would get them under their Christmas tree. Some people couldn't have ignored the sounds of city while working in those tall sky scraper buildings. Except for one in particular person.

Sitting at his desk, checking the latest reports of Rebel attacks, Darth Vader tapped his gloved finger on the desk trying to pay attention to the report holocom he held in his hand. He wished the sounds of the city, much as he did, would silence down. Just because of this particular holiday the city was nosier than usual than its normal days working. He placed the holocom on the desk as he stood up walking up to the window that had the view of the city. He wondered why people would be so busy during this time of year, instead of being like this normally on work days. Crossing his arms, Vader gazed at the view of the city wishing he could just turn off all the noise. How could he finish his work as the Emperor's right hand, when there was all this noise! Strange as it was, the Emperor was also in the Christmas mood as well. What could have made him such an erotic vile ruler during the working days ruling the empire, then turn all…well less vile during this season?

"I should call a room engineer to make this place a little more sound proof…" as Vader was lost in thought. Shuffling noises were heard outside his hall, not to mention giggling. Vader completely ignored the sounds as he still gazed out the window. He was about to lose him self and relax in Force concentration, until a pair of hands grabbed at his cape.

"Dad!"

So much for losing himself and relaxing with the Force. Vader gazed down at the child that only stood 2 and half inches against him. "Luke." Vader said with a sighed like tone. Little 6 year old Luke Skywalker, who still clung onto his cape looked up at him with a bright grin. His grins always seem to remind him of _her_.

"Luke…what do you need?" Vader said as he kneeled down to his son's level.

"Leia always keeps winning when we play tag in the halls!"

"That is not true! Father he's lying!" Young little Leia stumbled going through the door almost tripping. But she managed to keep her balance as she raced up to the two.

"He can't just admit that I'm really good at tag," she said with a superior grin.

"Nu-unh! You're cheating 'cause your using the Force! We promised each other not to use it when we played!"

"I didn't use the Force you liar!"

"No! You're the liar!"

"Yeah right you scruffy Nerf Herder!"

"Well…Well you're Bantha Poodo!"

"Sarlacc Slime!"

"Taun Taun Spit!"

Vader felt like rubbing his temples, but that wouldn't help having his helmet on. The noise outside wasn't helping either, just adding to the racket inside that was caused by the twins. Vader used the Force to pull both boisterous twins into each of his arms, standing up and strode out the door with the two kids, struggling to get out of his grip.

"Dad! Let go!" Luke said looking a little strained.

"And what youngling? Will you throw another tantrum with your sister?"

"Oh he's good at that with or without my help Father," Leia said already given up on trying to get out of her father's grip.

Luke was about to give her an insult when their Father placed them before a refresher door, which slid open as they entered in.

"I want you both to get ready for bed and preventing if any one of you tries to sneak out here half done or naked, I'll be standing right in front of this door to see none of that happens," Vader said as he crossed his arms.

"But Dad, were not sleepy yet!" Luke whined.

"Can't we stay awake a little bit longer?" Leia added.

They were answered with silence from their Father, except from the breathing sounds from his respirator. Both twins' shoulders sagged a little as they got ready to go for bed. Luke started off by taking off his cloths and casually throwing them in the laundry chute. Which missed, Vader took the liberty and used his Force powers to levitate the discarded cloths into the chute.

"Father, can you help me tie my hair?" Leia asked as she struggled to tie a ribbon around her hair. Vader walked over and tied the back of her hair. Leia took some soap liquid from a container as she rubbed it over her face. Vader took a towel from a rack then placed it next to the sink so Leia could dry her face without the struggle of looking for it. Vader turned around as he heard the sound of splashing from the tub. Luke, who seemed to be concentrating on a floating rubber star destroyer in the water as he held a toy TIE Interceptor Advance while trying to imitate the ship's real life sounds.

"_Eraaaaaaaah_!" Luke imitated the shuttle's sound as he dived it down into the water, causing another splash that went over the tub's edge.

"Luke, you're going to get the tiles wet," Vader said with a little amusement in his voice.

Luke ignored his Father as he continued to splash around with his toy. Vader decided that his son was done washing up or splashing around in the tub in that case. He lifted Luke out from the tub with the Force while he walked over to him and wrapped him up in a towel.

"Aw Dad I wasn't done yet! My TIE hadn't destroyed the star destroyer ship yet," Luke said with a slight pout.

"As I recall son, a TIE Advance is an Imperial Ship, you should know I pilot that ship. Not a Rebel ship."

"I know that, you just haven't bought me the toy yet, so I have to use this."

Vader almost wanted to chuckle at that. He dried off his son while he nudged him over to the sink to clean up, but more efficiently. Leia took her turn of getting into the tub while cleaning her self up. Luke brushed his teeth vigorously; Vader stood over him as he grabbed his son's arm and showed him the 'correct' way to brush his teeth.

"Dad I'm not a baby! I know how to brush my own teeth," Luke said through his foamed toothpaste mouth.

"Luke, you brush your teeth like this," Vader then moved his hands which were on Luke's arms to show how to brush his teeth. "Slowly and in circles."

"See, even Father has to teach you how to brush your teeth," Leia said, almost giggling.

Luke gave his sister a glare which caused the toothpaste foam to fall onto his chin and on the floor. Vader took a towel and wiped the mess on Luke's chin then throwing the towel in the chute. As Leia got out, Vader got her a towel and wrapped her in it and dried her. Luke stood their on a stool in front of the sink as he spat out the toothpaste. Vader guided both of the twins out of the refresher as he took them to their room.

"Father when can I get my own room? I don't want to share a room with Nerf Herder here," Leia said as she got dressed in pink pajamas with darker pink polka-dots on it.

"Hey!" Luke shouted as swirled around to face his sister, which was useless considering he was still getting into his pajamas, his face was covered with his blue pajama shirt.

"You two, stop quarreling with each other," Vader said in his calmest voice he could muster, since they were close to be sleeping in a basement. "Or do I have to call in a new baby sitter when I'm not here? Samus seems to be busy with her own business and maybe taking you two off her list of jobs will maybe make it easier for her." Luke and Leia stood petrified at the thought of a new babysitter. The looks on their faces could almost make Vader chuckle. "Now get into bed," he ordered with a wave of his hand. Luke and Leia went to their own beds that were place on the opposite walls of the room. Leia's side was quite clean and tidy, with a few pictures and books on shelves. Luke on the other hand was quite messy all seemed on his side of the room in disaster…except for his desk of books that had information about the galaxy's ships, also a few models of them on the side. Vader was about to leave the room before he was interrupted by Luke's voice.

"Dad aren't you forgetting something?" He said with a slight yawn in his voice.

"What is that young one?" Vader asked.

"You forgot to give us a goodnight hug," Leia added with a smile.

"And tuck us in," Luke said with a grin of his own.

Vader smiled slightly under his mask as he walked over to each of the twin's beds and tucked them in.

"Good night young ones."

"Goodnight Father," The twins said in unison.

Vader slightly nodded as he watched the two soundly fall asleep. The sound of them calmed his mind as he left their room. He strode to his chamber while looking back at the window he was gazing through before his children's interruption. The sounds and lights of the bustling city seemed to be less noisy. He crossed his arms as he gazed back to his desk that still had holocom reports needed to be read. Vader didn't feel like going through all these reports now. Sighing, he sat himself in his chair as he held the report holocom once more in his hand. Slouching a bit, Vader looked up to the entrance the twins went through that rudely interrupted his concentration.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be interrupted by those two again," he said with a slight shake of his head.

------

"Leia?...You awake?" Luke asked as he turned his body to face and lifted his bed. His sister's bed was on the opposite side of the room.

"Yes…Can't sleep," She said turning her head also.

"Thinking about Christmas?" Luke asked cuddling more against his pillow. "When I used to live on Tatooine with Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen, I sometimes feel so restless because Christmas was coming so soon, I sometimes couldn't sleep."

"Well…that happened to me a few times…But I sometimes thought it was such a childish thing to think about Christmas."

"You're still a kid you know. Stop acting like dad," Luke said smiling.

"Hmph. At least I don't have father brush my teeth every time we're in the refresher."

"That's unfair! He always does that to me!" Luke groaned as he plopped his head on the pillow.

"Well…what do you want for Christmas?" Leia said as she settled down again.

"Those X-Wings toys so I can play 'Rebel vs Empire', it seems kinda weird using a TIE on your own ship." Luke said looking up at the ceiling. "How 'bout you Leia?"

"A pretty silk white coat I saw when we went to Father to his meetings." Leia sighing with wanting rubbed his face. "It's still there, but I'm afraid it's going to be bought soon."

"Don't worry, if somebody else get's it, you can just ask dad to use his light...stick thing."

"Lightsaber." Leia corrected.

"Right, his lightsaber thing, so he can get the coat for you," Luke said laughing.

A pillow was thrown at his face.

------

End Chapter 1

------

Hey guys.AH here to tell you this is my first story here.So I hope you enjoy the first chapter of it.


	2. Of Memories & Plots

Of Memories & Plots

------

"Lord Vader have you decided what to do with those captured Rebels on the Okbor planet? They seemed to cause some damage to the place…Getting sympathy from the planet. Bah! And now the planet's people might join them. The planet's moons are a valuable source for our weapons! Interrogating them would be a waste, they'd rather die before they would tell us anything!" General Gamma exclaimed as he slammed his fist on the table. This caused the other commanders to wince a little. Vader stood against the main entrance, watching the entire dispute of what to do with the rebels. He thought it was a waste of time to dispute about what to do with a couple of rebels, when they had more to worry about.

"I suggest that we show the planet Okbor, if they ever join the rebels kill a few of them to keep fear in them of the Empire," one leader, General Volken suggested, smirking. Vader had distasted this suggestion. Ever since Volken had been promoted to the rank of general for his finding of the Rebel meetings and base that operated on this, Vader try to avoid him as much as possible.

"What ever it is, we should get this over with. The Emperor is not pleased with the results of this investigation of the Rebels on Okbor. I dismiss the council meeting, intending that we continue of these secret meetings the Rebels are conducting through out the galaxy. Getting more allies for the Rebels will cause a major lost of sources and posts for our armies," Colonel Nlivet with a wave of his hand dismissed the meeting. Vader silently walked out of the conference room, as he turned around to see General Volken walking up to him.

"General," Vader said dryly.

"Lord Vader," Volken said in his most polite voice. How disgusting Vader thought.

"What do you think of my suggestion at the meeting? As a famous Sith Lord and right hand of the Emperor, I presume you agree with my terms?" Volken said with a smirk on his face. Eerie and young Vader thought, such a man as Volken would've caused Vader to vomit if he have not had his helmet on.

"Your thoughts on what to do with the rebels was…quite an interesting suggestion," Vader answered. There was something about this man that made Vader anxious. Volken gave a slight chuckle on what he assumed as a comment, while Vader just wanted to be done with this cocky war-head.

"Well, if that is all you needed to hear general I should be-"

"DAD!"

One of Volken's eyebrows arched up as two children came out of nowhere, like magic and clutched both of Vader's hands.

"DAD, DAD, DAD, DAD, DAD!" Luke shouted gleefully as he jumped up and down while he held his father's hand. Vader blinked under his mask, quite surprised to see his children acting all hyper, especially in front of the general.

"Yours I presume, Lord Vader?" questioned Volken, amusement playing in his eyes.

Vader almost sighed irritably as he nodded slightly to the young general.

"Who's the guy with the long nose Dad?" asked Luke pointing at Volken. This guy was totally freaking him out...with his...glinty eyes and really pointy nose. He looked like a sarlacc that came out of its pit for Sith's sake! This caused Luke to get closer to his father, pressing his body against Vader's.

"He looks thin…not really muscular I should say," Leia said as she examined the general while slightly shuffling closer to Vader as well. He looked like a Kaminoan, but worse.

"They're…charming," Volken said who seemed turning red with malice. "I should be on my way now…being promoted as a young general has given me the advantage, giving orders and such, "he bowed slightly as he turned and left. Vader thought he saw the general about to explode with rage. Vader looked down at his children, thankful that they drove the annoying general away.

"Dad!"

"Yes Luke?"

"Me and Leia wanna show you something come on!" Luke said as he pulled Vader down the hall. What could have made his children such in a hyper mood…

"I hope you like it Father, I did most of it myself," Leia said smugly.

"Hey, I helped too you know," Luke mentioned very huffily.

The twins continued arguing on who did more work on whatever they did. They reached to part of the 'Imperial Center' as the Emperor called it, where they live in.

"Okay Dad, close your eyes now."

"Luke just show me."

"Father, it will be for nothing if you don't close your eyes and don't be pretending to close your eyes because you're wearing a helmet," Leia said.

Vader sighed as he closed his eyes, waiting for what ever his children set up. He felt his body being pulled through an opening sliding door and he seemed to stop after a few more steps.

"You can open your eyes now Dad," Luke said with excitement.

Vader casually opened his eyes, which seem to almost bulge out of his helmet as he was daunted by the halls that were decorated with tinsel and green ornaments hanging there as well. The doors seemed to be painted over with red and green shining paint, while reefs were hung on top of the doors' entrance. This feeling overwhelmed Vader more was a 15 foot Christmas tree that was situated in the middle of the room, decorated with candy canes, green and red ornaments that seemed to shine with brilliance. There was also a golden rope strung around the tree glittering as well. Ginger bread smell hung in the air as well while the Sith lord gazed around. C-3PO was coming out of the kitchen holding a tray of them. Vader, un-Sith like, plopped on to the couch…still shocked about the change of the room.

"Soooo, what do you think Dad?" Luke asked blissfully as he sat himself next to his father.

"Isn't it great? We had some help from R2 with decorating, C-3PO too." Leia added as she also sat her self opposite of Vader's side. R2 beeped with spirit.

"It was a pleasure Master Leia, but I didn't do much," insisted 3PO with a wave of his robotic arms.

"Don't be like that 3PO, what kind of talk is that? With out you, the whole room could've been red or green," Luke assured.

Vader still hadn't said anything about the room. These things brought back memories of Christmas with his mother. On Tatooine, the children would sing songs outside of homes after that, the whole city would gather around the plaza where statue of a star stood. They decorated it with little trinkets and fruits. Watto would let them have a few days off of work. On this occasion, his mother would bake a delicious cake that was big as a bantha, with help from the neighbors. Kyster and he would go out and get some little money from the Hutts who would throw money out from their balcony. People would gather around and grab on what they could get…But those memories faded as he left his mother to become a Jedi. Christmas with Obi-Wan wasn't as fun as on Tatooine, but it had the same feeling. The first Christmas with his former master was when he it was his first year as his padawan. Obi-Wan dressed up as Santa Claus, as he explained later to him as a child, that he thought he was sad that he wouldn't be with his mother for Christmas. So he decided to cheer him up with the Santa disguise. His younger self then explained he had no clue who this Santa Claus was, which caused Obi-Wan to have groaned, then the next day, having a bad case of back aches because of the suit he wore. His younger self appreciated what he did, but as the years went by his attention was getting more centered on first woman he ever set eyes on. Padme Nabarrie previously known as Queen Amidala, he would dream of her in his sleep all the time. He was thrilled to see her again when he and his master were assigned to protect her when she was sent to Coruscant, as she was assigned as Naboo's senator. The thought of being with her again was the best thing he could ever dream of. It helped she was there when he needed her during his time of need. Especially when his mother died…that affected him greatly. After the battle at Geonosis and Count Dooku, he married her on the private lake escape. Shortly after Christmas came again, this time he would spend it with his wife. Laughing and fondling each other, eating a dinner and opening presents with her. What he remembered most was the kisses they had under the mistletoe…These memories were soothing to him, more memories came of Padme, as they started all good, to the part when they ended all with her being choked by him, then dieing. Vader stood up abruptly leaving the twins in a moment of confusion.

"Father?"

"Dad, is something wrong?" Luke asked.

Vader didn't answer as he went into his private chambers swiftly, locking the door with the Force in the process. Luke and Leia gave uncertain glances at each other while feeling a knot in their stomachs.

"Did we do something wrong?" Leia asked almost feeling like this was a total disaster.

"I knew there was too much green! He doesn't like green! I just knew it!" Luke said exasperated. "It's all your fault Leia!" he shouted pointing an accusing finger at her.

"ME?!" She said irritated while standing up. "You're the one who put to much green!"

The two kept arguing until R2 beeped loud enough for the both of them to stop.

"You're right R2. We're going nowhere if we're…we're…what's the word that Dad uses?" Luke asked.

"Quarreling," Leia answered.

"Yeah, what do we do now? Dad's mad at us and I don't know why!" Luke said frustrated, his hair all fizzled and messy, the same for Leia with her cheeks flustered and frizzy hair from all the shouting.

"I guess we should find out why Dad doesn't like it," Luke suggested while fixing his hair."Maybe we could give him something else instead."

"Luke, my foolish brother, that's… the best idea you have ever actually thought of!" Leia said happily.

"Thanks…Hey!"

Leia already was on her way to their room, with Luke tailing behind shouting at her to wait up. C-3PO and R2 stood in their places, confused yet surprised about the departure of the twins. R2 beeped a sound of bewilderment.

"I don't know what the young masters have in mind R2," 3PO answered. R2 beeped again.

"I don't think they're going to eat the cookies we baked." R2 sounded a long hopeful beep.

"What would a droid like you do with cookies?" 3PO asked. R2 move around in circles and beeped once again.

"No you will not throw them at another pedestrian! What will Master Ani think? You'll be especially setting a bad example for his children, we could end up as scrap metal or who knows what!" 3PO stated. R2 made a sound that almost sounded like an insult.

"I don't like you either," 3PO replied.

------

Volken sat on the sleek black sofa while sipping a cup of wine. He seemed intoxicated with the drink as he took more gulps of the beverage, causing him to hiccup as well.

"Soon, I will be rid of Darth Vader and be in command, after that, the Emperor!" Volken exclaimed laughing maniacally. Arching his back so, caused him to tip the sofa and fall over, and making such a mess of wine and broken glass cups.

"…I'll get a droid maid to clean this up," Volken slurred.

He hiccupped once again.

------

End of Chapter 2

------

Thanks to all you guys who reviewed. I'm grateful you took the time to read my story.I'll update as soon as I can.


	3. Before it Happens

Before it Happens

------

Hours past after the scene that Vader left his children in confusion. That night he tried to meditate and calm himself of all the memories that rushed in to his mind. It seemed years when it was only hours or so, when he got out of his chamber to find out it was near 10 o'clock. Vader strode quietly through the halls wondering what happened during his absence. Deciding that things were content he entered through the sliding door that led to the living room, finding that the room was still the way he saw it when he left. Only to find that the lights were turned off and the moonlight that shone through the windows hit the decorations. Seeming to make them glitter with or with out the Christmas lights that hung around the tree. Vader was about to turn around only now hearing the sound of breathing under the tree. Cautious, Vader walked quietly around the tree to locate the sounds only to find an adorable scene. Luke was lying under the tree's lower branches; his head lay promptly on what to seem to be a pillow. One arm was on his chest while the other was used as a pillow for his sister. Her head lay at the crook of his arm, breathing softly as she was slightly in a curled form. Vader would've hugged them at that moment, but that was definitely un-Sith like. He carefully carried both of the children into his arms, who seemed to snuggle closer into their father's chest, not minding the control panel there.

"Dad?" Luke asked while blinking his eyes slowly.

"Go to sleep young one. You will wake up your sister."

Vader walked to the twin's room and laid them on their beds. Luke stirred a little, snuggling against the cushions, with that he went back to sleep. Leia, was soundly asleep as her father laid her on her bed and under covers. Vader stood there in the room, watching with content of his children sleeping. A beep from his com link caused him to lower the sound frequency of the device while turning it on.

"Lord Vader."

"Yes captain?"

"The Emperor acquires an audience with you."

"I'll be there in a few moments."

The captain nodded as the connections between the two coms disconnected. Vader walked out the room quietly, hoping not to wake up the twins.

"I wonder what the Emperor acquires this time…"

------

"Ah Lord Vader so good of you to come," the Emperor said with such a raspy voice. Vader twitched an eyebrow under his mask at the sight of this old coot. Over the years the old man had grown more grotesque. Vader wished this could be over with soon, what ever it was.

"What is thy bidding Master?"

"It seems that a few criminals have taken over an Imperial base in the Okbor system."

"Is it the Rebels again?" Vader asked, wondering that they also haven't dealt with the few they had caught from the system.

"No my dear friend, it seems a bunch of buffoons who call themselves high class criminals are in control of the place," the Emperor said with a little wave of his hand.

"What do you wish me to do?"

"Simply kill them. I see no threat of them hurting you so I'm sending you and General Volken to go off and destroy them."

"Of course-" _Wait_? Vader thought. _General Volken_? "Master, why is the general coming along if I may ask? I thought you believed in my abilities to handle this mission.

"I do believe in you my friend, it's just the general willingly volunteered to come on this mission. Since he is young, I gave him a chance to see a battle up close and with a Sith lord nonetheless," the Emperor said with a slight chuckle.

"Of…course. When will I and the general depart?" Vader asked.

"Tomorrow at noon, I see no rush in killing these feeble minded fools. I know you will be done with them quickly."

"Yes my master," Vader bowed as he turned and left the Emperor's chamber. Wasting time with such low-life scum he thought as he entered the elevator. Why couldn't they all just take a break during this boot licking holiday? Didn't they have other important things to do then meddle with the Empire? Well guess it would be, all these attacks and such and trying to overthrow the government. Vader entered the living room of his quarters in the Imperial Center. He would be done with this situation quickly, just like the smell of gingerbread cookies drifting in and out of his respirator. Wait. What?

"Leia. Luke. It is past your curfew. I assumed you two would be asleep by now," Vader said questioningly as he made his way to the kitchen.

"We haven't ate anything so we got hungry," Luke said as he bit into one the head of a gingerbread man cookie.

"You know as well as I do that you are not allowed to eat sweets at night. You'll get cavities or who knows what will grow out of your mouths," Vader said crossing his arms.

"Father we will brush our teeth after this," Leia added. "We are not dumb…well some smarter then others," she said as she looked over to Luke, who was to busy eating his cookie to listen to her. After a few more cookies, glasses of milk and an argument of staying up a little while longer, Vader led his children to the refresher to brush their teeth. Who knew children could be so much to handle, not to mention both of them were Force-sensitive. Brushing their teeth was a simple matter, but with Luke it was rushed.

"Luke, do not make me show you how to brush your teeth again," Vader said, slight amusement in his voice. Luke quickly started brushing his teeth again with that statement, whilst Leia quickly used a towel to wash her self. After they were done, Vader led them to their room and placed them in each of their beds.

"Dad, guess what?" Luke said with such energetic innocence. Vader smiled slightly under his mask.

"What?"

"Christmas is almost here!" emphasizes his point as he stretched out his arms. Vader's eyes bulged out slightly as he heard that the holiday people so enjoyed was coming. He sighed slightly as he tucked Luke in, then Leia after.

"I want that new hover board that I saw on the holovid once, then those ship models, like the ones I have…" Luke went on and on until Leia threw a pillow at him to shut him up. Vader was grateful that she did that.

"Father…don't you want anything for Christmas?" Leia asked as she looked up to the mask. Vader was slightly taken aback of the question.

"Yeah, don't you want anything Dad?" Luke asked also. Vader felt warm feelings resurfacing from deep within him, but he mentally blocked them and pushed them down. Deep down.

"There is nothing that I desire, nor wish to have…all I want is for you two to get some rest for tomorrow. I will be living in the afternoon for a mission. I will tell you the rest of the details tomorrow," Vader rose as he started walking out of the room. As he was about to leave, he looked over his shoulder to see the twins' face filled with bewilderment and a bit of fear.

"Do not worry; it will be a short one and will not take long I assure you both. Goodnight young ones," as he turned his head to leave, both of the twins' faces lit up as they snuggled into their beds.

"Goodnight Dad," they said in unison.

-----

"Oh my, I hope the young masters haven't lost themselves," 3PO said with worry, if a droid could, as he walked around the section on where the Skywalkers lived. R2 sounded a hopeful beep as he circled around once. Their father had said he needed to be in the Emperor's presence at once, leaving the young twins in the care of their protocol and astromech droids. Finishing up in the refresher, Luke decided to play hide-n-seek with the two droids, teaming up with his sister and hiding anywhere in the building. Lucky for 3PO, R2 had his scanners on, scanning for the little ones where ever they could be.

"I hope they didn't end up in the trash compacter again," 3PO said. R2 made a sound that almost sounded like a joking reply.

"Now don't go all funny with me R2! You know how much trouble the twin's get in, especially young master Luke. Oh how I dread the day I could be his downfall or mine, I might as well end up as scrap metal!" R2 beeped as he moved ahead of his troubled friend, picking up life forms that were getting closer to in the droid's scanners. In the shadows of the building two figures could be seen darting back and forth, watching the two droids moving along as if nothing were happening. R2 beeped more frequently as the scanners picked up the life forms were close.

"I don't seem them R2. Maybe your scanners are getting rusty like your metal innards," 3PO replied. R2 swiveled his head around to face the gold droid, beeping a few insults on him.

"Me? I can't find them I'm a protocol droid, not a astromech droid like yourself. I'm built for etiquette not-" 3PO fell over, more like pushed over by a weight that was on top of him.

"Oh my! I can't get up! Somebody help me!" 3PO exclaimed as he waved his arms. Luke who was on top of the droid, started laughing.

"We got you guys first! That means me and Leia win!" Luke said gleefully as he stood up and started doing a dance. Leia giggled at the scene as she was behind R2, who seemed to take much pleasure of his fallen comrade.

"Get me up please! Oh my I must've missed a step," 3PO said. As the small group was still filled with blissful emotions, a cloaked figure entered the room to find that 3PO was waving his arms while on the floor.

"What in stars…" Vader stood there taken aback of the scene before him.

"Oops," Luke hid behind R2 as Vader used the Force to lift 3PO up his feet.

"Thank you Master Ani. I'm in your gratitude," 3PO said while bowing slightly. Vader nodded slightly as he set his gaze on the children who seemed to be hiding behind the astromech droid. Not to mention the fit of giggling they were doing.

"You two better behave while I am gone. I don't want to hear any problems from the staff that the two of you are causing havoc here," Vader stated promptly. The twins giggling stopped, glancing at each other then back at their father.

"Father you'll come back before Christmas right?" Leia asked hopefully.

"Yeah…it would kinda stink 'cause your not here and all," Luke added. Vader stood in his place as his children came forward to him.

"As I told you before, it is a short mission, it will not be long and I will be back," Vader said assuring the twins, hoping it would calm the worried nerves of the two Skywalkers. Luke and Leia gave each other a look while smiling slightly then looking back up at their father.

"You promise?" they asked.

"Yes I do young ones. Now behave, don't get in trouble and please don't cause havoc for C-3PO. I think the droid can't handle so much stress…especially with you two in his care," he said as he patted both of their heads. Luke and Leia gave him an affectionate hug, surprised but a little pleased, Vader stood up while patting them once again and leaving the twins with the droids.

"Good bye, my children."

"Take care Father," Leia said.

"Come back quickly so we can start shopping for presents!" Luke added. Vader would've laughed.

------

Vader stood at the bottom platform of his small ship that would take him to the Okbor system. He stood patiently, as he was not known for his, for the young General Volken. What could've made the General take so long?! Vader, if he could, just head out on the mission with out the young pesky commander. Oh how he would love to wring a Force choke around the young commander's -

"Lord Vader!"

Vader turned around,his black cape swirling in motion, as he saw the general walking briskly towards him.

"General Volken, if you were part of my staff I would have choked you for you late arrival," Vader said icily.

"Of course, forgive me of my lolly-gagging Lord Vader, I was just finishing some unfinished business in my quarters," he said hurriedly. Vader mentally scoffed as he turned around and entered the ship, with Volken on his heels.

"I wouldn't want to clean up after your mess General, as simple as this mission is, I hope you don't make any mistakes of a sort," Vader said as he sat him self in one of the chairs in the ship's bridge.

"Yes, Lord Vader," Volken replied nonchalantly . Vader made an inference on the young commander, he seemed to act like himself when he was still a padawan for Obi-Wan. But those days were over, he was a Sith Lord now. He had no time to dwell on the past, he would watch the general closely. He'd be happy if he could kill this one. A few of the ship's crew members entered the ship also getting ready to take off. Unknown to them, two little figures were already in the ship, their sounds filled with giggle and delight. Little Luke was smiling brightly with a sort of giggling fit, while his sister tried to shush him to be quiet.

"Luke do you want us to get caught?!" Leia said with a hush tone.

"Sorry, I just can't wait when we surprise dad that we came along."

"I hope your plan works, I feel sorry for 3PO and R2. They could be worried sick, especially 3PO."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they don't even know we're gone," Luke said as he waved his hands. Their bodies started to shift, knowing that the ship was already taking off from the docking bay.

"This is going to be the best Christmas present ever that we gave to Dad!"

------

"What do you mean they're gone?!" 3PO said strained as he looked down at his astromech counterpart. R2 beeped while sounding back his not knowing of the twins gone.

"I hope they haven't gone into any trouble." R2 beeped that sounded like a joking statement.

"Oh be quiet you piece of scrap metal," 3PO said while trying to kick him, but instead fell down on the floor like he did earlier that morning.

"Curse my circuitry."

------

End Chapter 3

------

I'm glad that a lot of people are enjoying this story. I'll try to update soon.


End file.
